


Until Monday

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Babies, Family Feels, Foster Care, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Slice of Life, Toddlers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud and Leon were certain they had more than they'd ever dreamed possible. Their marriage was going strong and Riku had been with them for a whole year with no fuss. When they're asked to foster a set of twins for the weekend, how could they say no?





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy.  
> Cloud/Leon

After having Riku in their lives for a year, it was easy to see how both everything and nothing had changed. 

Cloud and Leon were still soft spoken men who valued their privacy and quiet moments. Having a baby didn’t really change all of that. Especially when that baby was as quiet as Riku. 

Less sex was the main adjustment the couple had had to make but that didn’t mean they couldn’t exchange small affections. More often than not, Riku was found in the arms of one of his fathers, feeling insecure or lonely without them. The first few months of living with them had Riku being passed back and forth between them just to keep the tears out of the boys eyes. 

Schedules had been changed but both deemed the inconveniences worth it to have Riku in their home. The baby was still adjusting to his new family and the onslaught of visitors the house always seemed to have. Occasionally, Riku was fine with being left with Aerith for a few hours but his anxiety would grow the longer he went without his parents. 

It was supposedly common, and would take Riku longer to feel secure in one home. The fact that he was so attached to his new parents was only encouraging. 

More than once, Leon had ended up taking Riku with him to work, caving at his son’s panic at being left. He’d ignore his students cooing and would teach with Riku right alongside him. His baby was the most behaved in the room as long as he was on Leon’s hip. 

Leon looked up from where he sat lounged on the couch as Cloud walked in, holding Riku under his arms and gently setting him on the floor. 

“He make it?” 

Cloud shook his head. “No, but he sure tried. He just can’t get everything off in time.” 

Riku took off into the room, scooping his wolf plush up from the floor where he’d dropped it when his emergency had first began. In front of him was a little fort of blankets and pillows that had been made for him. A den for him and his wolf. 

It had been set up in the living room for two weeks and they were pretty sure at this point that it would remain there for the rest of the year.

“Potty training is hard.” Leon chuckled. “Trying is a good sign though. Can’t imagine it’s not.” 

“Of course it is.” Cloud said, standing next to the couch before twisting to sit, half on the couch and half on his husband. “It’s probably good for him all the way around. Even when he doesn’t make it he growls in frustration.” 

“I’ve heard it,” Leon smiled. “Proves he’s our kid.” 

“Yes, Lion,” Cloud chuckled softly. Any noise was good noise when it came to Riku. When they’d first adopted him there had been cause for concern over the child’s lack of sounds, but as far as they were concerned he was rapidly improving. 

Riku may not have been quite as normal as other children but he’d started making inquisitive sounds after only a few weeks. Sounds had shifted into laughter and huge smiles when he got hugs. 

Now at just over two years old he had a handful of words he used selectively and was even sleeping in his own bed. All things considered, they felt like they were nailing fatherhood, exhaustion and altered schedules be damned. 

“Papa!” Riku’s tiny voice gasped and terror when a corner of his fort broke loose and collapsed on top of him. 

Cloud rolled off Leon and smiled. “It’s okay, baby. Why don’t you come out of there while i fix it?” He knelt down to pick the blanket up as Riku’s head popped out. Dragging his wolf toy behind him he got to his feet and ran to Leon. 

“Daddy.” He held his arms up and laughed when Leon grabbed him around the middle and flung him onto his chest. Still giggling, Riku snuggled up against Leon. 

“That’s right, you two lay there while i do all the work.” Cloud said, pulling the blanket fort back together. 

Leon grinned, “But your so good at it, Rain Cloud. You’re the mechanic and the over all jack of all trades.” 

“You are so full of crap. Riku just wanted my seat.” 

“No,” Leon chuckled, squeezing the baby closer. “That’s not it at all, is it Riku?” 

The silver haired boy wasn’t really paying attention to their words but he knew both of his fathers were laughing and it was easy to join in with them. 

“Guilt!” Cloud stood, hands on his hips as he took a few steps to tower over them. He poked his lips out and pouted. 

“What? You want a hug?” Leon asked, raising a hand to brush his fingers just under the hem of Cloud’s shirt against his stomach. 

Cloud smiled, “Don’t start what we can’t finish, Lion.” He dove down and grabbed Riku, tossing him up in the air before catching him. Riku was all laughter, throwing his hands up in the air to go again. 

“How you deny me,” Leon lamented with a smile, watching his husband and son playing and unable to imagine a better sight 

When his phone rang he groaned, wishing for his quiet weekend to not be interrupted. “Cloud, hand me my phone.” 

“Okay, lazy.” Cloud snorted, carrying Riku with him to grab Leon’s phone off the charger and toss it too him. “You hungry, baby?” 

“Snack.” 

“Yes, snack time.” 

Leon smiled at the retreating pair and answered his phone without a care. “Hello?” 

“Leon!” 

He blinked, checking to make sure it was indeed Shera's voice he'd heard. “Hey Shera.” He said, suddenly feeling cautious. “Something wrong?” 

“Oh god yes, I was hoping to ask you and Cloud for a huge favor.” 

Leon sat up a little straighter, folding his legs under him. “So there isn’t some problem related to Riku?” 

“Huh? Oh, honey no.” Shera laughed faintly. “No, i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to make you think that. That’s completely finalized.” 

“Good,” Leon grumbled. “A favor?” 

“Yes!” Shera said, that jumbled excitement entering her voice again. “I’m a bit desperate.” 

“Well?” 

Shera sighed loud, “Look, I’ve spent the last year getting to know you and Cloud and i know you’re great dads so i feel comfortable asking. Would you two mind fostering two little boys for the weekend? I don’t have another place for them yet and it’s hard to get work done with them with me.” 

“Oh,” Leon blinked, feeling his heart rate kick up a notch. “How old are they?” Did that really matter? Was his mind already made up? 

“One...er fourteen months. They’re twins. Poor things just got out of the hospital. Car crash killed their parents three months ago and they’ve been in a care unit ever since. I had a home lined up for them but they just backed out at the last second.” 

“Okay.” Leon muttered, getting up and walking into the kitchen. “Okay, hold on.” 

Cloud was laughing openly, watching Riku attempt to eat pudding from a little cup and instead had chocolate across his lips and chin. 

“Cloud.” 

Cloud’s eyes jerked up, blank mask back in place as he heard Leon’s tone. “What’s wrong?” 

Leon held the phone by his side. “Shera wants to know if we’ll foster two babies for the weekend.” 

They had a whole conversation with a single look, both of them searching the others expression. 

“Well,” Cloud said. “Go on then.” 

Leon’s shoulders sagged as he brought the phone back to his ear. “Yes, Shera. We’ll watch them. We still have all of Riku’s stuff, we should have everything we need.” 

“Oh thank you, thank you!” Shera cheered. “I’ll be there in an hour or two, is that okay?” 

“Yes.” 

Shera sighed away her stress. “Seriously, thank you Leon.” 

“Yeah, no problem.” Leon said, hanging up after a moment. He’d never truly given more thought to having more kids. Riku really was the star of their lives. Being a foster parent had never crossed his mind either. He’d been one of those angry kids with no parents and wasn’t sure how much more of that he needed in his life. 

Hearing about two babies that needed a home for the weekend changed that. He wasn’t able to turn away a kid that needed help and Cloud knew that. 

“So?” Cloud asked, pulling Leon from his thoughts. “Riku’s age?” 

“Younger. Just over a year.” 

Cloud sighed and nodded but it wasn’t an irritated sound. “At least we have practice now. I guess there’s a story there?” 

“A bit. Why don’t we see if we can get Riku to nap before they show up. That way he’ll be less of a…” Leon hesitated. “A.S.S.H.O.L.E.” 

“That would be a word he’d repeat.” Cloud snorted. “You work on Riku, i’ll pull some old stuff from the hall closet.” 

“Yeah,” Leon said, unable to help a smile when Riku began smearing the chocolate across his face in a poor attempt to wipe it off. “C’mere you. Clean face and a nap.” He lifted Riku into his arms and kisses his brow. “Sleep?” 

“No.” 

“Too bad.”

~

Leon opened the door, quickly helping a struggling Shera who was holding two car seats and a bag slung over her shoulders. “Heavier than they look.” She grinned. 

“You are a woman of many talents.” Leon said, taking both car seats and settling them down in the living room before taking a look at the boys. 

It was obvious they were twins, their similarities were so alike but they weren’t exactly identical. One’s hair was a soft spiky brown while the other was blond. They had the same cheeks and the same nose and it was probably good that the hair colors were different to help tell them apart until they got to know them better. 

Both of them were snoozing soundly, lulled to sleep by the car ride. 

“This is Sora,” Shera said, setting the bag down and crouching next to Leon. “He’s the older of the two. His little blond brother is Roxas. They’ve been one for about two months. Had their birthday in the hospital.” 

“Poor things.” Leon muttered. “Do they miss their parents?” 

Shera gave half a shrug. “They did in the beginning. Cried all night long, i’m told. After a few weeks they got used to all the nurses and doctors and different people wandering in and out of their lives. I’ve been trying to keep them together but you know how hard it is to keep some kids together.” 

Leon frowned, knowing exactly what it was like being taken from his sister. “No, i wouldn't want to break them up. How long are you leaving them here?” 

“Ideally just for the weekend. I’ll be calling you with updates.” Shera said. “I’ll grab them by Monday morning at the latest.” 

“Sounds fine.” Leon said, glancing at Sora when he stretched and yawned and stretched again before finally opening his eyes. He had the brightest blue eyes he knew so well. “Oh my god, did you cheat on me?” he asked, humor in his voice just as Cloud walked into the room.

“Excuse me? Thanks for questioning my faithfulness.” Cloud snorted, wandering over to take a look at the twins. “Oh, damn, did i cheat on you?” 

Shera laughed, her mirth obvious. “Well, he does seem to have your spikes and eyes. Wait till Roxas is awake too. His are the same.” 

Cloud hummed, looking amused as he bent to kiss the top of Leon’s head. “I swear it wasn’t me.” 

Leon huffed, glancing up at his husband fondly. “Obviously. Let’s get you out of there.” He said when Sora started fidgeting. He unbuckled the baby brunette and lifted him into his arms as he stood up. “Hi there.” 

Sora inhaled once and beamed, looking around the room with wide, happy eyes. He began bouncing in Leon’s arms and making soft repetitive noises. 

“I wish you luck.” Shera grinned. “This one is all cheer.” 

“We could use a little cheer,” Cloud said, looking down hall when he heard slow footsteps that told them Riku was awake. He appeared at the door, still rubbing his face before he noticed anything.

“Hi there, Riku!” Shera greeted, gaining his attention. He looked at Shera, then to Leon holding another baby and the betrayal on his face was real. 

“Uh oh, Squall. I think you’re in the dog house.” Cloud said seconds later when Riku had firmly attached himself possessively to his leg. He knelt down and opened his arms for Riku to push closer and throw his little arms around Cloud’s neck. “They’re just visiting, baby.” 

Sora made a long drawn out sound, leaning out of Leon’s arms as he pointed at Riku. If it was possible for the two year old to glare any harder, Riku no doubt would be. 

“I think he just wants to say hi, Riku.” Leon said but Riku wasn’t soothed and Sora’s noises only grew louder. It set off a chain reaction of waking Roxas who started crying. 

“Sweet Lord, is this what having more kids is like?” Cloud chuckled. 

Shera grinned, unable to help it as she watched the two men continue to adjust. “Yep. Personalities always vary.”

“You could help,” Leon scowled. 

“Sorry honey, i actually really have to go. A lot of work to do, especially if i’m gonna find them a foster home by monday. The bag has formula, baby snacks, and a few toys. Give Roxas a pacifier, it’s been working or me.” Shera said, “Call me if you have any issues.” 

“We will. Probably in about three minutes when we’re both ready to cry too.” Cloud said. 

The woman laughed but waved as she left. The only one who responded to her at all was Sora who waved both of his arms. 

Between the laughter, the crying and the death glare, they were sure in for an interesting weekend. 

“Here, take him while i get Roxas out of that thing.” 

“Oh sure, let me hold the hissing cats.” Cloud teased, moving Riku onto his hip as Leon passed Sora over. The baby was happy to meet someone new and clung to Cloud. He was happier still to reach for Riku who leaned away. 

“Papa! No!” 

“He’s not gonna hurt you, Riku,” Cloud tried to speak calmly. “He seems to like you.” 

“No!” Riku snapped, trying to push Sora’s hands away but the baby just saw it was a game. 

Leon pulled Roxas close, rocking the baby and whispering to him quietly. He felt a headache coming but he’d volunteered for this. Riku wasn’t ever ear shattering when he cried, this would be a definite change. 

He searched the bag that Shera left and found the pacifiers. Pressing it against Roxas’ lips was all it took to get a second of quiet. He sucked on it for a few moments before looking around, evidently searching for Sora. 

“What have we gotten ourselves into?” Leon muttered. 

Cloud chuckled, still holding to squirming boys. “It was that bleeding heart of yours, Lion.” When Riku started tearing up they knew they were on the brink of disaster. 

“Okay,” Leon inhaled and sat on the couch. “Give me Sora and i’ll see if i can entertain these two while you prevent our beast from breaking free.” 

“A plan,” Cloud said, leaning down and letting Sora shift back into Leon’s arms. Riku wasted no time taking up all of Cloud’s arm space, gripping his hair in angry retaliation for daring to hold another little boy. “Riku, it’s okay.” he swayed, hugging him close. 

The sight made Leon smile but the two squirming babies in his arms stole his attention away. They were active and curious and were obviously willing to explore where Riku had been happy to cling and stay close. 

Okay, so maybe they were in over their head. 

The twins tugged on Leon’s hair and crawled around the couch and one nearly fell off the arm of it while the other almost tumbled down Leon’s legs to the floor. They were inquisitive and so used to being new places that they were hardly phased by the new home and the new people. 

Sora seemed to have a natural joy that seemed contagious and put his brother in the mood to explore with him. Roxas was slower to action than his twin but he honed into mischief much faster. With little thought he’d spit out his pacifier and instead tried to shove Leon’s silver lion necklace into his mouth. 

“No, no.” Leon said, gently prying it away and wondering how the fuck people did this. 

Cloud was faring little better. For all he only had one child to focus on, Riku was distraught. He cried his silent tears but his face was an awful red and his body shook. Every breath he managed to take sounded painful and Cloud could only rub his back and rock him gently trying to coax him into calming down. 

“Riku, they’re just visiting! It’s okay.” Cloud squeezed him closer and finally left the room, hoping that maybe there was some truth to out of sight, out of mind. 

It was one of those moments he worried that Riku hadn’t made as much progress as they always assumed. Maybe they coddled him too much and he needed more socialization with kids his own age. Maybe his abandonment issues were deeper than they suspected. 

There were so many ‘what ifs’ to parenting that he’d never appreciating before. Even raising Denzel had been different. He was always a brother and not a father and Denzel had at least been old enough to understand what was happening. 

“Riku, i love you. This doesn’t have to be so hard. The twins are smaller than you after all.” Cloud said, rocking his son and wondering if the nap before hand was the best idea. It would take longer for him to tire himself out now. 

His shoulder was covered in tears and snot and he was sure the entire weekend was going to be exhausting. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he decided to take the high road, or the cowards way out, and admit they were out of their league and call in reinforcements. 

“Hello?” Aerith answered oddly fast. 

“Do you love me?” Cloud asked, earning singsong like laughter. 

“Of course.” 

“Excellent,” Cloud sighed, still rubbing small circles in on Riku’s back. “Leon and i are probably going to be crying in the next few hours, questioning our life choices and so on. Will you make us dinner?” 

“I could do that,” She answered slowly, “Any particular reason why you’re both going to be reduced to tears?” 

Cloud couldn’t help but smile as he was about to announce their surprise. “Doing a favor for Shera. We have a set of baby twins here for the next few days. Riku is losing his mind.” 

Aerith inhaled but he could hear her smile. “I’ll be right over! Tifa!” She yelled as she hung up. 

That made Cloud wince, perpetually forgetting his friends were roommates. More people were likely to come than he expected. 

“Did you hear that, Riku? Auntie Aerith is coming.” 

“Noo!” Riku hiccuped but was over all, slowing down on the crying front. 

Leon appeared at the kitchen door looking haggard already. “I will give you anything to switch with me for a little while.” 

“Anything?” Cloud purred, both of them wishing they could make use of his suggestive tone. “Sure, wait until i’ve got him almost calmed down.” 

“Please?” 

Cloud shrugged and held Riku out for Leon to take who only let go of Cloud once he was sure he had his tight little grip on Leon’s shirt.  
“We’ll take turns since i don’t think Riku will be warming up to them any time soon. I called Aerith to cook for us because don’t think we’ll have the brain capacity.” 

“I might love you.” Leon sighed, hugging Riku close. 

“You better, Lion.” Cloud said, moving back to the living and having a minor heart attack when he only saw one child. The front door was shut right!? He checked quickly before dashing back to the living room. Roxas was clumsily trying to climb back onto the couch. He was even using the ledge of the coffee table to push off on. 

“Sora?” he called, frantically looking around before he noticed the blankets moving to Riku’s fort. He let out a shuddering sigh, feeling his heart settle back into place. This kind of adrenaline should not exist… 

He heard the laughter before Sora stumbled out on his hands and knees. With quick energy he was out, a stuffed wolf in his hand. Before Cloud could even think of that potential calamity, Sora’s foot caught an edge of the carefully crafted blanket fort and sent half of it falling to the floor. 

All at once, the world seemed to do the same. 

Leon stood in the door with a mostly calmed Riku who stared in utter horror, be it from the dismantled fort or the interloper holding his favorite toy, no one could say. His face scrunched up as all new tears began to fall.

Cloud knelt down to try and pry the wolf away from Sora and hopefully replace it with something else but the baby wouldn’t be swayed and held the toy in a death grip. Not a second later after giving up that fight, Roxas slipped, finally worn out from his climbing expedition and fell to the floor with a startled thud that started his next round of crying. 

Sora sat next to his twin and leaned on him in a show of empathy while Cloud checked him over. Still at the door, Leon held Riku through his tantrum and thunked his head back against the wall. 

Cloud met his eyes. “Life Stream help us…” 

~

When Aerith and Tifa arrived some time later some of the chaos had been fixed but there was an obvious lack of patience in the air. Both twins were on the floor, surrounded by pillows as they both had a bottle to drink from. It seemed like it was the only moment they’d been still in hours. 

Riku had switched hands several times and was back with Leon, hugging Cloud’s battered wolf plush from his own childhood to his chest with a calculated viciousness. No one was going to be taking Fenrir from him like his own lost wolf that was still settled between the twins.

“Oh my goodness,” Tifa beamed as she entered. “Two new babies!” 

“It’s just for the weekend, Tifa.” Leon sighed. 

“Yeah, uh huh. Okay, Leon.” Tifa said, obviously humoring him as she went to kneel down next to the twins. Sora paused in his drinking to grin up at her but Roxas couldn’t be bothered. 

“I take it, it’s been a rough day,” Aertih said, “Hi there Riku.” 

Riku barely acknowledged her, instead pouting with his cheek against Leon’s shoulder. 

“You would be correct,” Leon sighed. “I have no clue how people do the multiple kid thing. 

Aerith smiled knowingly, “Practice.” 

“I am in awe of you,” Cloud rolled his eyes. “Thanks for coming on short notice though,” 

“We’re kind of just floored you actually asked for help.” Tifa teased. “How long have they been here, you two look like crap.” 

Leon shrugged. “A few hours.” 

“Only a few hours, huh?” Tifa snorted. “You don’t wanna play with them, Riku?” 

“No.” Riku said, sounding bored. It was at the very least, a step up from sounding hostile. 

“These things take time,” Aerith said as if having experience. She turned to Leon, “Why don’t you and Riku help me make dinner while Cloud and Tifa can play with the twins.” 

“Sounds good,” Leon sighed, pausing only to grab Cloud by his shirt and peck their lips together before heading into the kitchen. At this point he’d take whatever stress reliever he could get. 

“C’mon Riku, you’re getting to be such a big boy. Can’t i set you down for a little while?” Leon asked. 

“No.” Riku said, his voice sounding pathetic and tearful while his grip tightened. 

Aerith riffled through the cabinets as she’d done dozens of times before, looking for everything she needed to cook. “Was it hard for you Leon?” She asked. “When you were in the orphanage in Balamb Garden?” 

Leon sighed, sitting at the kitchen table so he could set Riku in his lap and rest his arms. “I guess.” 

“Seems awful,” She continued quietly, aware it was a sensitive subject. “There all that time and never adopted.” 

“I don’t think they were really worried about us ever getting adopted.” Leon shook his head. “Not quite like it is here.” 

She frowned, “That’s worse.” 

“I lived through it okay.” 

“Yes, but,” Aerith sighed, gathering ingredients on autopilot. “Adult Leon can brush it off better then i’m sure child Leon did.” 

Leon made a face but it was hard to argue with. “Things sooth that pain eventually.” 

“Like a blond man, who for the first time in his life, bucked up the courage to ask someone out?” 

Leon snorted, having been told that several times already. He’d known Cloud had dated before him, but he didn’t know he was the first person Cloud had made a move on himself. His friends had enjoyed telling him that over and over since their third date. 

“Yes. Cloud healed a lot in me but there were others too.” Leon said, absent-mindedly stroking his fingers through Riku’s hair. 

Rinoa had done her fair share of healing his heart and bad attitude. Being reunited with Ellone had also eased some tension in him he wasn’t aware was there. Quistis had always been there for him and even Seifer wasn’t always insufferable. 

He had people in his life now, hell, he even had all of Cloud’s friends too. 

“It’s nice to have, but i’m sure for Riku he’s always going to remember that you and Cloud were first.” Aerith mused, watching him out of the corner of her eye. 

“Yeah,” Leon agreed, lifting Riku up so he sat on the table in front of him to be at eye level. “You know i love you, kid?” 

Riku didn’t answer, but he was paying attention. 

“This is your home and you’re never going to have to leave it. You’re gonna be with me and papa always.” Leon muttered, pressing his forehead to Riku’s and getting a soft trickle of laughter. “You can never be replaced and just because there are other babies here does not change that.” 

Riku made a grabby motion and slid off the table back into Leon’s lap. He pressed his face against Leon’s shoulder. “My daddy.” 

“Yes, that won’t change because of Sora and Roxas. You’re staying here.” 

Riku’s voice was tiny, “Love.” 

“Yes, love. So much.” Leon muttered, squeezing Riku closer. It wasn’t normal for him to show much affection in front of anyone beyond Cloud and Riku but at this point Aerith hardly counted as a stranger. “Maybe we can be a little nicer to the twins?” 

That didn’t gain a response either but he didn’t start crying so he’d take the win. 

The back door opened and Cid came wandering in, backtracking immediately when Aerith blocked his path with a hand on her hip. “No smoking in the house!” 

“Fucking shit,” Cid grumbled, doing as he was told and heading back outside to put his cigarette out. 

“And no cursing! Honestly Cid!” Aerith scolded. 

“Yeah, yeah,” He said, reappearing a moment later. “What are you wingnuts doing with more kids?” 

“It’s just for the weekend.” Leon said, feeling like he was repeating himself too much. 

Cid snorted, “I don’t get the appeal.” 

“Says the man that raised Cloud and Denzel,” Leon taunted.

“Yeah, whatever. More like i ignored them or put them to work. Not exactly the loving sort.” Cid said, rolling his eyes. For all his big talk, he still softened when he saw Riku. “Long day, little man?” 

“Grandpop.” Riku said dutifully, having latched onto the name from Denzel’s meddling. 

“Now you stop that!” Cid said, just like he did every time. He pointed at Riku in a way that would have set his crew scurrying but Riku just smiled and raised his arms. 

Seconds later, Cid lifted him up into his arms to say a proper hello. “You being a little hell raiser?” 

“Cid…” Aerith’s voice held a warning tone. 

Riku however, loved the attention and actually smiled. “Hi,” 

“Yeah, hi.” Cid chuckled, resigned to his fate. He wasn’t old, he was hardly out of his mid-thirties and didn’t feel he deserve the title of grandpa but he was crushed under the weight of Riku’s eyes every time. “Gonna be a big brother?” 

Riku repeated the word silently, looking confused. 

“C’mon kid, you know.” Cid said, talking to Riku like he was an adult. “Like how you’re uncle Denzel is your papa’s little brother. Cloud took care of him.” 

The concept seemed to be something new if Riku’s expression was anything to go but but his face still scrunched up in disgust. 

“Yeah, boy. I know how you feel.” Cid grinned. “What’s for dinner?” 

Aerith chuckled, “Nothing for you if you keep cursing.” 

“That ain’t right.” 

Leon shook his head. “How did you even hear about the twins?” 

“From Vincent of course.” 

That didn’t explain anything. 

“We only told Aerith.” Leon frowned. 

“Tifa told Yuffie,” Aerith said almost apologetically. 

That explained everything. “Jeez, so everyone knows. Did you reiterate that they were only here for the weekend?” 

“Yes, but no one believes that.” Aerith nodded. 

Just then Cloud walked in holding his phone and looking somewhat amused. “Reno’s texting. He wants pictures of the twins or he’s refusing to believe they’re real.” 

“And we care because?” 

“If he doesn’t get pictures he’ll show up.” 

Leon made a face. “Make him a scrapbook.” 

Cloud actually breathed out his soft laughter and nodded. “We have something for the twins to eat, right?” 

“I have it handled.” Aerith waved him off and Cloud held his hands up in surrender. “You can bring them in now.” 

“Sure,” he glanced at Cid, “What’s up, pops?” 

Cid glared at him, “Don’t you start, brat!” 

“Don’t you love me?” Cloud grinned, nodding his head to Riku who was watching Cid with wide eyes. “Careful how you answer.” 

“Brat…” 

“Let’s hear it.” Cloud teased. 

Cid sighed, not wanting Riku’s to think badly of him. As far as the baby was concerned, Cid was Cloud’s daddy. “You’re a brat but i love you.” 

“Love you too, pops.” Cloud grinned, leaving the room to fetch Tifa and the boys. 

Leon had just watched on in amusement. “How long as he been manipulating you?”

Cid took a seat, still holding Riku in his lap. “Oh that shit started young, but he really started to get the hang of it around fifteen. I was pretty damn proud.” 

He winced when Aerith appeared behind him to smack the back of his head “Language!”

“Sorry,” Cid said, sounding anything but. 

“You are going to teach Riku bad words, Cid.” She glared. 

Cid shrugged, “Well i ain't gonna spell things out like these two dorks.” 

“It’s amazing Cloud is as well rounded as he is.” Aerith said, ignoring the huff in amusement from both Leon and Cid. She bent down to kiss Riku’s head. “Don’t you listen to grandpop. He says bad things.” 

Riku smiled but it was probably more from getting so much attention from the adults he loved than anything else. 

“I don’t say bad things,” Cid defended. 

“Only bad words,” Cloud said as he entered, holding Roxas. Tifa was right behind him with Sora playing with her hair. It seemed to be a running theme with him. 

“These kids are so cute,” Tifa said, “I’ve already sent pictures to everyone. Barret wants to know if you’re starting a daycare. Yuffie’s ticked you picked the weekend she was off visiting friends.” 

Leon took a moment to thank whatever forces were looking out for him. He couldn’t handle Yuffie today too. 

“The hell!?” Cid twisted around in his chair to look from Roxas to Cloud and back again. “You cheating on Leon, brat?” 

Cloud rolled his eyes. “I’m really tired of people asking me that.” 

“Guilty,” Tifa snickered. 

Riku made a low sound, easily comparable to a growl. It only stopped when Cid ruffled his hair. 

“That’s right kid, get out all your pouting.”

Leon stood to help Aerith set the table since everyone else had a child to look after. Tifa in particular had the most trouble since Sora was wiggling to climb onto the table. They were going to need more booster seats if this was going to be a regular thing. 

Riku glared openly at the intruders at his table but Roxas seemed unaffected, not just by Riku but by everything. He reclined lazily against Cloud, eyes occasionally flicking to whoever is talking while he sucked on his pacifier. 

“You know,” Aerith said, finally settling in her seat. “For all Roxas looks like Cloud, he acts more like Leon. Perhaps this is divine intervention.” 

“It’s just for the weekend,” Leon grumbled. 

The girls laughed and Sora joined in despite having no idea what was going on. Dinner was always an event but with two more children present the extra adults really helped. Riku was determined to eat without help which suited Cid fine. The twins on the other hand were having trouble on their own. 

Dinner almost went by without any incidents, at least until Sora tried to reach out for Riku’s hair. Riku shoved him away, completely unconcerned by the fact that he was a little stronger. When Sora started to cry, Riku didn’t seem to be the least bit sorry. The children were shuffled around with Cloud taking Riku and Leon taking Sora. 

Roxas was confused to why his brother was crying but sat in Aerith’s lap watching. 

Cid finally whistled low. “I’m all for fighting out your aggression but they should at least be old enough to throw a proper punch.” 

“Suddenly i understand why Cloud is so capable at defending himself and teaching others to do the same.” Leon muttered. “You don’t just let your kids beat the crap out of each other.” 

“What? You lied to me Cid.” Cloud said, humor in his tone as he cuddled Riku. 

“Everyone is going to need an adjustment period.” Aerith said, “Including Cloud and Leon.” 

Tifa nodded, “And hey, we’re here to help.”

“Good,” Leon sighed tiredly, “We’re going to need it.” 

~

The night was insane and chaotic especially after the others left. There had to be two separate bath times because Riku didn’t want to share his bath toys and Leon and Cloud were both too exhausted to fight him on it. They got them ready for bed which caused it’s own melt down. 

Cloud had pulled out Riku’s old play pen for the twins to sleep in for the night, but he’d brought it into their bedroom so they’d be close if they needed something. Riku was not happy about the twins sharing his parents bedroom while he got put to bed. 

Riku had more tantrums that day than the last six months combined but they told themselves it was still better than him closing himself off and refusing to engage. 

When all was said and done, the twins were asleep in their temporary crib and Riku was asleep in their bed. Moving him wouldn’t be hard. 

“You could have said no,” Leon muttered, curled up on the couch with Cloud draped across him. On the floor beside them were two classes filled with dark brown liquor. 

“And broken your little heart? I don’t think so.” Cloud muttered, speaking against Leon’s neck. “You’re a cold, cold bastard with with mushiest heart for strays.” 

Leon grunted, “I resent the mushy comment.” 

“Truth hurts, babe.” 

“I have never been this tired.” Leon muttered. 

Cloud pressed his lips against Leon’s neck in a weak kiss. “Well yeah. Our workload literally just tripled. Let’s face it, Riku’s got the chill gene. Roxas moves in waves. One second he’s all calm and laying on the couch, the next he was trying to climb the curtains. Sora's the one we have to watch out for. Never ending energy, until sleep takes him by force.” 

Leon smiled tiredly, picking up his glass and leaning to the side to sip from it. Cloud didn’t even mind being moved around until Leon laid back again. 

“They are nice kids though.” 

“Well sure,” Cloud muttered. “And they lost everything in an afternoon. At least Shera’s managed to keep them together.” 

“Yeah…”

Cloud sighed and ran his hand up and down Leon’s side. “Don’t bottle up your feelings, Lion. What?” 

“It’s nothing. I just remember being separated from my sister. After a certain point i never expected to see her again.” 

“Even after you were both old enough to look for each other?” 

Leon shrugged. “I was a kid and felt like everything was constantly against me. I just assumed she would never bother.” 

“Squall,” Cloud muttered, pushing up onto his knees and brushing his mouth against Leon’s. “You have a family. You have your old family and you’ve made a new one. You aren’t alone. You have me.” 

“Of course i have you.” Leon cupped his face and pulled him closer to kiss. It was slow, Leon teasingly pressing his tongue between Cloud’s lips. They each hummed their appreciation, pleased they could have this kind of moment even after and extra long day.

When they pulled away Cloud relaxed him against. “You, my Lion, are stupid attractive. The fact that you can’t say no to kids is just cute.”

“I’m not cute,” 

“Just fucking adorable.” 

“I will shove you onto the floor.” Leon’s lips were twitching into a smile. 

“And spill my drink? Rude.” Cloud said, leaning over Leon to grab his own glass to sip. “I’m going to need a day off after this weekend.” 

“Me too. Fortunately i only have one class and a few office hours on Monday.” Leon grumbled, securing his arms around Cloud once he laid back down. “Do you think Riku’s okay?” 

“I think he’s had the worst day of his life since we adopted him, but a cubs gotta learn. Soon he’ll be in preschool or daycare and he’s gonna need to learn to play nice with the other kids.” 

Leon made a noise “Those other kids aren’t in our house.” 

“I still think this is good for him. He’s not any less loved. He’ll figure that out.” 

“You’re probably right.” 

“I usually am,” 

Leon rolled his eyes and contemplated reaching for his drink again. The liquor eased the tension of the day but so did curling up against Cloud. He could still feel Cloud stroking his side and it made his eyes heavy. 

Having to share their space had never really bothered them, not when they their relationship started by sharing that couch. 

“Daddy.”

Leon jumped and judging by Clouds jerky movements, he wasn’t the only one. They’d evidently fallen asleep on the couch but the clock on the wall told them that it had barely been an hour. 

“Daddy,” 

“Yeah, baby?” Leon asked, looking at Riku who stood beside them. “What’s wrong?” 

Riku fidgeted, looking oddly subdued given his day. “Baby cry.” 

“Huh?” 

“Oh,” Cloud muttered, the fog in his brain clearing first. “Twins. I’ll look.” He heaved himself off of Leon and got to his feet. 

Leon sat him and yawned, reaching for Riku who climbed into his arms just before Leon stood. “Baby is crying, huh? Why?” 

Riku just pointed after Cloud and that seemed to be all Leon was going to get out of him. He headed back to his room where Cloud was holding Roxas and Sora stood in the playpen, awake and watching. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Dunno.” Cloud said, rocking Roxas. His face was red from crying as he clung to Cloud like a lifeline. “He’s not wet. I’m thinking he had a bad dream. He seems pretty shaky.” 

“He could have just woken up and he didn’t know where he was.” Leon added. “Might just have scared himself.” 

“Baby scare.” Riku whispered. 

Cloud smiled faintly at Riku, “Yeah, he’s scared.” 

“Well,” Leon sighed, “Bed’s big enough.” He set Riku on their bed and he crawled back over to his wolf plushies. Cloud rocked Roxas before also slumping down beside the older child. 

When Sora whimpered with his arms up, Leon walked back to him. “Yeah, yeah, we didn’t forget about you.” He lifted Sora into his arms and kissed his head out of habit. “You can sleep with us too.” 

He climbed into bed, assuming he’d have Sora on his chest for the rest of the night. Sora relaxed easily enough but he continued to watch everyone else, oddly reminiscent of how observant Riku could be.

Roxas was still sniffling against Cloud’s collar but once everyone else was settled in bed he began to calm, still exhausted from his tears. 

“Alright. Everyone’s going back to sleep.” Cloud said, leaving space between him and Leon for when one or both twins slid off them and ended up in the middle. 

Riku stood on top of the blankets, looking at the twins with a frown. 

“Bed time, Riku,” Leon said, watching him. 

Riku got this his feet wobbly and inched closer to Cloud. With both of his fathers watching him, Riku moved closer until he reached out to pat Roxas’ head and hand him his wolf plush. When Roxas was too sleepy to take it, he dropped it on Cloud’s chest next to him. 

He kept Cloud’s Fenrir in his arms and climbed back to his spot in the middle of the bed. He slept the wrong way between them, his head on Leon’s thigh and his feet on Cloud’s. 

“That was very nice, Riku.” Leon said, more than a little stunned at the kind gesture. 

“Well done, baby.” Cloud added. 

Riku grunted, oddly similar to Leon and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. 

The couple waited as the kids dropped off to sleep one by one. Sora was last, watching everything in the dim light with wide eyes before also drifting off. 

“It’s not even nine o’clock.” Leon commented quietly. 

Cloud huffed out soft laughter that didn't seem to bother Roxas at all. “Not like we aren’t exhausted. Night Lion.” 

“Good night love.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

Leon woke with a groan, a small hand patting his cheek and baby morning breath in his face. He was not a morning person, he never had been and refused to get up when he didn’t haven’t to. Naturally, having a child and being a teacher didn’t exactly align with his wants. 

“Daddy.” 

“Yes, Riku?” He answered thickly. 

His response was Riku climbing on top of him and bouncing on his chest. 

“Ugh,” Leon wheezed, rolling over onto his side, realizing too late that their normal game could have been dangerous today. Riku fell back into the bed with a laugh and only then did Leon realize the rest of the bed was empty. “Where’s papa?” 

He didn’t expect a detailed answer but Riku shifted carefully to the end of the bed and climbed down before heading for the door. 

“Okay. Okay.” Leon muttered, laying there for another few seconds, telling himself he could sleep a little longer and knowing that wasn’t fair to Cloud. He couldn’t exploit his husband like that even if he was a morning person. At least, not when there were extra kids in the house. 

He was side tracked only for a minute to use the bathroom and wasn’t surprised to still find Riku hovering. 

“I can pee by myself kid,” Leon chuckled, wondering why no one told him kids would following you into the bathroom. “Have you eaten?”

“No.” 

With another yawn, Leon washed his hands and nudged Riku out ahead of him. “Let’s go. We’ll find food.” Half way down the hall he smelled coffee brewing and made a mental note to profess his love to his husband for being on point. 

After the coffee smell came other scents that proved Cloud was cooking. Better Cloud than him really… 

“Hey baby, you finally decide to get up?" Cloud asked Riku as the toddler walked in. “And you got daddy up? Good for you.” He stood at the stove, keeping an eye on three different pans while the twins sat in the middle of the kitchen floor. One held a spatula and the other a wooden spoon. 

“Are the twins helping?” Leon chuckled. 

Cloud raised a brow and smirked. “They’re more help than you are. Coffee’s ready.” 

“They’d have to be better than me, and you’re amazing.” Leon said, going for his coffee mug. “No incidents this morning?” 

“Just you sleeping through Sora trying to pull his diaper off in the middle of the bed. I grabbed him in time.” 

“My hero.” 

Cloud snorted. “The twins were awake so i grabbed them to let you and Riku sleep more. Everyone has been pretty well behaved.” 

“That’s a nice change from yesterday.” Leon said, pouring himself hot coffee and leaning against the counter to watch the kids. “You can come in here, Riku. I’m sure breakfast is almost ready.” 

The silver haired little boy was still hovering in the doorway watching the twins with a frown but at least he wasn’t glaring. 

“He’ll come in,” Cloud said confidently. “I put chocolate chips in the pancakes.” 

Seconds later, Riku was at Cloud’s feet bouncing in sheer delight. “Choc chips!” 

“That would be a word he knows well.” Leon said, nothing short of amused. 

Cloud laughed quietly. “Riku, go sit in your seat please and i’ll bring you your pancakes.” 

Riku all but ran to the table, ignoring the twins as he clumsily climbed into his chair. If that was all it took to put him in a good mood then the day might have been a little more painless than the previous. 

Leon filled his sippy cup with orange juice and set it on the table, staying to cut Riku’s pancake up once Cloud set it down. There was a point in his life where he never would have imagined he’d be a caretaker for so many kids. One of them actually being his own.

“No! Mine!” Riku said, pulling Leon’s attention back to him. The twins were standing next to Riku’s chair, Sora actually trying to climb up next to him. 

“Be nice, Riku.” Leon said. "They’ll have their own.” 

“At least he’s talking a little more.” Cloud shrugged, not looking overly concerned. He had the table set with food a few minutes later and each of them grabbed a twin to assist. The boys didn’t need so much help eating as the used their fingers, but more needed a lap to sit on so they could see over the table. 

Riku eyed the twins every once and a while but eating seemed to be the most important at the moment. 

“So what are we doing today?” Cloud asked, handing Riku a slice of bacon from his plate.

“I don’t know if it’s more sensible to leave the house to try and tire them out or if leaving the house with three kids is suicide.” Leon muttered, letting Roxas tear apart his own pancakes too.

“Maybe just out in the yard,” Cloud suggested. “Can come in whenever it gets too stressful.” 

Leon nodded. “Maybe we can find something all three of them will like. I really don’t want to separate them for every little thing.” 

“Well, we’re doing alright so far. Sora, no, kid! No hands in the syrup!” Cloud huffed, not really angry. He could still foresee that hand coming down across his black tee-shirt or jeans. “Messy.” he accused with a pout that had Sora giggling. 

Leon sipped his coffee, relaxing under the wonderful warmth of caffeine. “You really connect to kids.” 

“Nah, i was just used to entertaining Denzel and sometimes Marlene growing up. They just need a little attention.” Cloud shrugged, still watching Sora’s messy hands. 

“It’s a good thing. I need all the help i can get.” 

“Shut your face.” Cloud said. “You want to clean up or watch the kids?” 

“You pick. You just did both.” Leon said, positive he was getting more coffee either way. 

Cloud got up with Sora, taking the giggling child to the sink to wipe off his hands and face. “You grab the kids then. I’ll clean up. We’ll take them outside when i’m done.” 

“Sounds fine.” Leon said, following him with Roxas. “C’mon Riku. Let’s wipe your hands off.” 

When Riku pouted, Cloud just gestured for him to get a move on. “We know you aren’t as dirty as the twins, that’s not the point. C’mon.”  
Only slightly placated, Riku climbed off his chair and waited for Cloud to reach for him when Leon took Sora and Roxas. 

Cloud stayed at the sink a little longer than necessary to let Riku play and splash in the water. If nothing else he hoped it would put him in a good mood when it came to playing with the twins again. 

“You all done?” 

Riku reached for the water again and shook his head in the negative but Cloud laughed and pulled him away anyway. 

“Well you’ve had time to play and your hands are all clean, baby.” Cloud chuckled, setting him on his feet and kissing the top of his head. “Do you want to play outside?” 

“Okay!” 

“Can we put your shoes on? Can you get them? The blue ones?” Cloud asked, watching as Riku ran from the kitchen to the hallway where his shoes were kept in a cubby shelf. “Do the twins have shoes?” 

“That’s a good question.” He could hear Leon say from the living room. “I’ll check but it’s not like they desperately need to have them. The grass is soft.”

“Won’t hurt to check,” Cloud agreed, “Wrong foot, Riku.” Cloud said, dropping to the ground to help Riku get his shoes on the right foot and then tie them. 

“Shoe success.” Leon called. 

“Great.” Cloud said, grabbing a bag kept by the door that was filled with balls and other outside toys. “Let’s go baby. Wait, please.” He continued when Riku was already trying to pull the toys out of the bag. 

Riku made a noise like a growl and ran to the back door to try and get the door open. He hand to stand on tiptoes and still couldn’t get the knob to turn. The fact that the door was locked meant nothing to the boy. 

“Wait,” Cloud laughed softly, unlocking the door and letting Riku sprint into the yard, only needing to pause at the steps to carefully step down. By the time Cloud had set out the bag of toys, Riku had already tackled the swing. His stomach against the seat of swing and his arms out had him pretending he was flying as he rocked back and forth.

“Please don’t fall off.” Cloud commented. “And if you do, please don’t land on your face.” 

“Is stating it that way supposed to help?” Leon chuckled, slowly bending over to set down the two squirming twins who were staring wide eyed at the yard. Thanks to Aerith it was covered in flowers and they actually managed to keep the lawn looking decent. The swing hanging from the tree had come from Cid and the-currently empty-kiddie pool had been a gift from Barret. “Hoping the universe will hear you?” 

“Yes,” Cloud said. “Why are you ridiculously hot holding two babies hands as they struggle to get down the porch stairs?” 

“Because you’re secretly a domestic sap who finds fatherhood sexy since you didn’t have one as a kid.” Leon teased. “Sound right?” 

“I didn’t need no man growing up.” Cloud laughed, kicking a ball over to Riku. The twins decided to give chase once they were on the ground but it was more a mixture of wobbly steps and crawling through the grass. 

“Good, i’m not really interested in being your dad.” Leon snorted, stepping closer to nip at Cloud’s ear. “Keep that in mind.” 

“Yes, Lion.” Cloud rolled his eyes, watching as Riku held the ball and glared at the twins who reached for it. “Are three balls out there too much?” 

“Might make everyone happy but it’s not much of a game.” Leon said, pulling away from Cloud with a lingering touch just to drive him crazy. He crouched about ten feet away from the kids and held his hands out. “Roll it to me, Riku.” 

Riku was still hugging the ball to his chest with a pout, trying to keep it away from the twins who instead kept tugging at Riku to get to the toy themselves. In true childlike nature, they wanted what Riku had and not one of the dozen other things they could have been playing with. 

“C’mon, play.” Leon smiled and also made grabby hands. 

“I’ll play with you, Squall.” Cloud muttered, smirking at the look his husband sent him, but it still had the desired effect when Riku pouted and tossed the ball in Leon’s direction. 

“Thank you,” Leon mused, rolling the ball to Roxas in an attempt to force the sharing. 

“Roll it, roll it, roll it.” Cloud chanted, appearing behind Roxas and helping him roll it to Sora. It took ten minutes to get all three kids on the same page. Their aim was awful, but at least both twins and Riku were all passing the ball back and forth. They spent just as much time chasing the ball they had been unable to catch as they did rolling it back to one of the others. 

Once they started playing, there was practically no stopping them. Even Riku seemed to forget his hostility for a time and just enjoy having someone closer to his size to play with. He still got irritated with them from time to time but the twins never seemed to realize they were the cause of his tantrums. 

The games shifted a dozen times and either Cloud or Leon ended up holding one of them for a few minutes at a time but the morning spent outside was more or less a success. They were getting tuckered out and no one was bleeding, it was a win. 

“Hey, where’s my family at?” Denzel called as he walked out the back door having gone through the front of the house. 

Riku was the first to outwardly respond with a tiny gasp of excitement. “Una Denza!” 

“Yes!” Denzel grinned, nearly jogging into the yard. “Una Denzel is here! To see his much loved nephew!” He scooped Riku up as the silver haired boy had taken off into a run towards him. “Strongest hug ever!” 

Riku offered a genuine smile, all while attempting to cut off Denzel’s air with his arms hugging tightly around his neck. 

“What’s up baby brother?” Cloud chuckled from his spot on the ground. “Wasn’t expecting you.” 

“Excuse me? You apparently weren’t expecting a lot this weekend.” Denzel laughed. “Figured what was one more surprise?” 

“Ugh, which loud mouth called you?” Leon asked, sitting on the swing with Roxas in his lap being happily lulled by the rocking. 

Denzel shrugged. “Yuffie.” 

“She hasn’t even been here,” Cloud muttered. 

“Exactly, i had to one up her. Gonna take some selfies to send her later and make her jealous. Marlene too since she had plans this weekend and couldn’t make it.” 

“How perfectly evil,” Leon deadpanned. 

“I know!” Denzel laughed, looking down when Sora waddled closer and stood right in front of him. One hand was raised to be picked up while the thumb of his other hand was in his mouth. “Oh my god, Riku, what do i do?” 

Denzel crouched down with Riku still in his arms and the boy looked less than thrilled to have Sora trying to climb onto his uncle.

“No,” Riku muttered. 

Sora didn’t seem to be bothered and continued trying to climb under Denzel’s other arm. 

“It’s been a hard weekend.” Cloud sighed. “As you can guess.” 

“Riku, who is this baby? Can you tell me?” Denzel asked. He didn’t get a response and he didn’t expect one. He looked at Sora, really looked at him and raised an eye. “Um….” 

“I did not cheat on Leon.” Cloud said before he could ask, making his younger brother roll into sudden laughter. 

“I was just checking!” Denzel squeezed Riku closer. “Are you going to be a good big brother?” 

“They’re only here until tomorrow.” Leon said, ignoring the way Denzel smirked. 

“If you say so, man.” He fell back slowly to sit in the grass and helped Sora climb up onto his other leg opposite Riku. “I bet Riku will be a good big brother. His papa is an awesome big brother too.” 

Cloud snorted. “You need money or something?” 

“Sure he’s bossy and reckless and got us into so much trouble all the time…”

“Hey…” 

“But he’s still a great brother,” Denzel grinned. “Riku can learn that he can both love and hate his little brothers at the same time.” 

“I never hated you.” Cloud offered. “Except that one time you dumped the jar of glitter into the washing machine on the Highwind. I thought about selling you that night. Cid thought about dropping you off the ship without a parachute.” 

Leon chuckled, amused as he usually was hearing old stories. 

Denzel’s mirth only grew. “I was like, seven. Get over that already.” He had his hand on Sora’s back to support him and Riku didn’t even look overly pleased with that. 

“Una Denza. Play.” 

“We should really work on your pronunciation on uncle.” 

“Play.” Riku wasn’t easily distracted. 

“Yeah, Denzel. Play.” Cloud yawned. “We’re ready to tap out.” 

Leon sighed. “Three kids was an unexpected addition to our weekend. We’ll take whatever help is offered to us. You didn’t offer exactly but that’s not the point.” 

Denzel nodded, deciding against rolling his eyes. “Well, my favorite brother and brother-in-law, why don’t we go to lunch? I’ll treat you.”

“Like, out? Are you insane?” Cloud raised a brow. 

“What? Three kids. Three adults.” 

Leon couldn’t help but toss in his own insults. “Do you even count as an adult?” 

“That’s just rude. Fine. Four amazing kids and two stuffy old guys who think they know everything.” Denzel laughed. “Lets go! Just to Aerith’s cafe or something.” 

“Well…” 

“Riku does like it there,” Cloud muttered. “And who knows if the twins remember ever going out somewhere to eat.” 

“Alright.” Leon caved. 

“Food?” Riku asked, confused eyes looking between all of the adults. 

“Yeah baby, lunch.” 

“Excellent!” Denzel cheered. “Now someone help me up. I can’t do it myself holding two kids.” 

“Novice.” Cloud teased.

~  
Aerith’s cafe always had people inside. Most days it was filled with regulars but there were always the early morning and lunch crowds too. Those were always changing with strangers popping in looking for something new or just a change from their routine. 

She didn’t work everyday being the owner but she was often found there for a few hours at any given time. When she wasn’t she was still likely found at home baking some treat she would bring to the cafe to sell. 

“My boys!” Aerith had smiled fondly when they walked in. “All of my boys,” she added, rounding the counter to first squeeze Denzel in a hug who had a very happy Sora in his arms.

“I did promise i’d stop in and see you next time i was home.” Denzel grinned. 

“Is that why we’re here?” Leon asked dryly. He grabbed an empty table and settled Riku in his lap so they didn’t have to take up a lot of space with booster seats. 

Denzel shrugged. “Well, maybe a little but it’s working out for everyone.” 

“Unless someone has a meltdown. Then you will be responsible.” Cloud said, sitting with Roxas. “Hey Aerith.” 

“Hello, Cloud. Leon.” Aerith greeted. “Hello Riku! You look a little happier than yesterday.” 

“The kid isn’t stupid. He smells chocolate croissants.” Leon chuckled. “He’s not going to blow his chances without a good reason.” 

“I’ll take your order here instead of making you come to the counter.” Aerith smiled, and as much as they would have loved to think it was special treatment, she would have done the same for any family with many kids at their table. 

She’d left to grab the coffee’s for Leon and Denzel and a tea for Cloud before Denzel had bothered to settle in his seat. 

“So how’s school?” Cloud asked. “I’m still supposed to hound you about that right?” 

“It’s fine. I’m passing.” Denzel shrugged. “Still totally unfair you get to ask though, you drop out.” 

Leon laughed softly. “I’m still amused that we were married before i knew that. That should have come up sooner.” 

“Should have but didn’t.” Cloud said. “I don’t know why you two snicker like it’s funny. I took all the tests i needed to get a diploma. Not like i fell in with a bad crowd and started a drug ring.” 

“You have too many mothers. Aerith and Tifa wouldn’t have allowed that.” Leon said. 

Denzel grinned. “Well, you fell in with Cid. Even i don’t know what some of those deliveries consisted of. I’m not sure all of that was legal.” 

“I never asked. I can still claim ignorance.” Cloud shared his look. As much as they both teased they were grateful to Cid. 

“Choc-late!” Riku announced out of nowhere.

“Lunch first.” Leon said, squeezing Riku’s sides to make him giggle. 

They’d expected more mischief from to twins but they both just looked around with wide eyes and seemed to be happy in the lap of their respective adult. Not a moment later Aerith returned, setting down the coffees and tea along with three bottles of juice to be poured in their sippy cups. She wasn’t really equipped to deal with small children like restaurants were but she always handled it gracefully. 

“Am i grabbing you boys some sandwiches?” 

“Yes please.” Cloud chuckled, “You have something the twins can eat.” 

“I’ve got it.” Aerith winked, not bothering to ask them what they wanted beyond that. She knew them well enough to know what they’d like. 

“Cup!” Sora said loudly reaching for his black and red cup once Leon was done pouring his juice in it. Riku was just as eager for his drink but Roxas seemed less impressed than his brother. He lay curled up against Cloud holding his black and white cup loosely against his chest and peering around at all the out people. 

“It’s probably useless to tell you to take your time, isn’t it?” Leon said, watching Sora drink like he’d never had liquid before. 

“Yes.” Cloud and Denzel said simultaneously. It was down right surprising how well behaved they were but no one would make that comment for fear of jinxing it. 

They chatted for a few minutes and the kids all switched hands several times before ending up right back where they started. When Aerith returned with their food they were relieved to be able to eat. The twins tried the new food with little fuss and Riku pouted for only a few minutes over having to eat lunch before dessert. 

“Una Denza.” Riku held out his cup to Denzel, his meaning clear. 

“You guys are giving me way to much practice at being a dad.” Denzel grinned, making sure Sora was carefully balanced on his lap before adding the rest of Riku’s juice to his cup. 

“Excuse you? This is normal uncle stuff.” Leon said. 

Cloud nodded. “You’re way to young for fatherhood, baby bro. I am also way too young to be an uncle so hold off.” 

“You mean like pops is too young to be our dad?” Denzel grinned. “Cid lost that battle and so will you.” 

He and Cloud laughed but Cloud’s expression darkened in a way few saw. “True, but seriously. You knock up some girl and i’ll knock your ass out, got me?” 

“Yes Cloud.” Denzel did roll his eyes this time but he also knew when he would be on the losing side of the fight should he choose to continue. 

“He’ll be fine.” Leon said, surprising them both with his confidence. “Denzel isn’t stupid. You and even Cid taught him to think before acting. You know you don’t have to worry about him like that.” 

“Awe, Leon.” 

Cloud smiled faintly, “You’re right. Just needed to get my point across.” 

“Sappy.” Denzel grinned. “You can just tell me you love me, it’s okay.” 

“Love.” Riku said around his sippy cup. 

“Oh gods, my heart.” Denzel said, as touched by the words the hundredth time as he had been the first. It was hard to know if Riku really understood the word he repeated but it had stunned everyone the first time. “I love you too Riku.” 

“See, Riku did it for us.” Leon mused. “I would have liked to have that more often throughout my life.” 

Cloud grinned. “Which i understand, but you’d hate having someone speak for you after the first day.” 

“Probably,” 

“Daddy, potty!” Riku said with a sudden urgency. Leon didn’t think twice about it and stood with Riku in his arms, heading to the counter to grab the key from Aerith. 

“How’s that going?” Denzel asked, not even wincing when Sora stood up on his legs and leaned against his chest to watch Leon and Riku wander away. He held the baby by his hips and let him stand. 

“Hit or miss.” Cloud chuckled. “He’s getting better about knowing it’s gonna happen but can’t always make it in time. He’s hard on himself though.” 

“Ready to be a big boy.” Denzel chuckled and gestured to Roxas. “How did you get the chill one?” 

Cloud shrugged. “Want to switch?” 

“You sure?” 

Cloud smirked. “Sure. He’s relaxed because he’s probably pooping.” 

“No thanks.” Denzel said quickly. “I so don’t the diaper thing. You won’t pawn that off on me.” 

“C’mon uncle Denzel. Man up.” 

“No thanks.” Denzel repeated. 

Cloud laughed, finding it funny. “All the stuff you’ve done and cleaned on the Highwind and you’re afraid of diapers?” 

“Yes. Yes i am.” 

“Remember that when some girl wants to have unprotected sex.” Cloud said. “It could very possibly create that problem for you for a few years.” 

“Cloud…” Denzel groaned. 

“Are you like, sexually active?” Cloud’s eyes narrowed. 

“Oh hey, look. Sora also needs his diaper changed too. Why don’t you go take care of that.” Denzel said. 

“Fine,” Cloud smirked, standing with Roxas and letting his brother hand Sora to him. “Hand me the baby bag and we’ll finish talking about this later.” 

“Or never please.” Denzel handed the bag over. 

“Wuss. It’s just a sex talk.” 

“No thanks.” He said again.

There was only one public bathroom in Aerith’s cafe but he was lucky to already have an in. 

“Squall.” He knocked. “Two more.” 

Cloud slid inside when the door popped open a crack. Inside Leon was helping a pouting Riku change his clothes. 

“You mostly made it.” Leon said. “You’re doing so well.” 

“Good job, Riku.” Cloud added, “You’re getting to be so big.” He set the twins on the changing table and alternated between pulling out what he’d need and making sure neither twin rolled off the table. 

He’d started with Roxas and Leon had thankfully finished with Riku and was able to keep an eye on a squirming Sora. This was never what people pictured when they thought of parenthood but it was a huge part of it. Nothing was ever glamorous but Leon stayed until Cloud was finished and those were the simple moments where you were able to appreciate your partner. 

The boys had switched hands once again and they headed back to their table, returning the bathroom key on the way. 

Cloud sat with Riku and Sora and Leon got his turn to hold a calm Roxas. Denzel was up leaning against the counter talking to Aerith and Yuna. 

“I think we might manage a decent nap time when we get home.” Leon said. 

“For us or for them?” Cloud asked, stifling a yawn of his own. 

“Both? You want to curl up next to me?” 

Cloud snorted, “All day long, babe.” He gently pried a fork out of Sora’s hand before it could be thrown and proceeded to make faces at the boy until he started laughing. 

“Papa. Choc-late?” Riku asked, looking up at Cloud with huge, pleading eyes. 

“Yes, we’ll get some before we go. I promise.” Cloud said. “You’ve been remarkable good considering how put out you are.” 

“And you’re not leaving without one either.” Leon muttered, wiping Roxas’ face clean. 

“Fight me,” Cloud grinned, catching his cup of tea before Sora tipped it over trying to reach for the fork again. 

“Later,” Leon promised, glancing up when an older woman was passing the table. They both vaguely recognized her as being one of Aerith’s regulars but didn’t know her beyond that. She held her purse under her arm as she calmly made her way out of the cafe but she smiled serenely as the boys and paused close to their table. 

“My goodness, two more. You two young men sure do make beautiful babies.” 

Leon and Cloud both went wide eyed, their faces turning bright red almost instantly. 

“After 50 years my fantasy is finally a reality. Handsome men as doting fathers! Norma will never believe me.” She waved happily at Sora who was waving both of his arms in her direction. Not being bothered by the stranger speaking to them allowed him to remain being outgoing. “You have a good day now.” 

“Thank you?” Leon managed but Cloud didn’t utter a sound, falling back on old habits and saying nothing when he didn’t know what to say. 

They didn’t even look at each other until after the bell sounded, signifying the woman’s departure. 

“Um…” Cloud muttered, embarrassment all over his face. 

Leon shook his head. “Let’s never talk about that again.” 

“Deal.” 

“Deal.” Riku repeated, but didn’t seem to register his fathers’ discomfort. “Una!” He gasped, watching Denzel wander back to the table with a plate filled with chocolate filled croissants 

“Here we are.” Denzel grinned, setting the plate down and handing Riku his croissant. “The twins can mouth one right?” he stopped to look at them. “What’s wrong with you two?” 

“Nothing.” Leon muttered. 

“You’re blushing.” 

“It’s nothing Denzel.” Cloud said. 

Denzel snorted, passing out the dessert to the twins. “Doesn't look like it. You’re both all red. That’s rare. What did i miss?” 

Cloud inhaled slowly, trying to regain his composure before he smirked. “Just what Leon’s promised to do to me later.” 

“Gah! Gross! Cloud!” Denzel’s face scrunched up. “Ew! I don’t need to hear about that.” 

“You asked.” Cloud shrugged, catching the amusement in Leon’s eyes as they defused the situation. 

Denzel dramatically shivered. “I really don’t need to think about my brothers sleeping together, thanks.” 

“We do it a lot, like nightly.” Cloud grinned at his brothers discomfort. 

“You know what i mean!” 

Leon’s shoulders shook from quiet laughter. “It’s good he’s so squeamish. Means he really will be sensible.” 

“I am not squeamish.” Denzel grumbled. “I just don’t want to think about you two and sex in the same moment. I’m sorry i asked.” 

Cloud reached forward to snag a croissant. “Okay, okay. Sorry i teased.” 

“And i’m sorry i didn’t tell you the kids were wiping chocolate all over your pants.” Denzel smiled faintly. 

“Eh,” Cloud sat straighter, his arms encircling Riku and Sora. Riku’s face was a happy mess of chocolate but Sora’s hands were covered too. That contact had indeed traveled to Cloud’s jeans. “Son of a…” 

“They’ll wash,” Leon promised, keeping an eye on Roxas’s sticky fingers. “They’ll need a nap by the time we get home anyway. We’ll have a little time to get something real done.” 

Cloud’s smirk returned, “Will you take them off me?” 

“Always.”

“Gods, i’m going to see Cid…” Denzel groaned, just having to deal with his brother and brother-in-laws comments was tiring him out. 

“You going back to school tonight?” 

“Yes,” 

“Then you should go see pops. Both of them.” 

Denzel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and you two let me know when the welcome party for these two ends up being.” 

“It’s just until tomorrow.” Leon sighed. 

“Okay, Leon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

~  
Cloud moaned when his back hit the bathroom wall. Nap time had come surprisingly easy after the day of playing. It was the perk of having three kids to just one. The twins succeeded in tiring Riku out where he would normally try to stubbornly stay awake. They’d put the kids back in their room. The twins back in the playpen and Riku curled up in their bed. Leon had turned on soft music to fill the room and all three had fallen asleep within fifteen minutes. 

It gave them ample time to spend alone, Leon doing as he promised and relieving Cloud of his pants. 

“You’re not very good at this.” Cloud panted, “They haven’t quite made it off lately.” 

Leon chuckled, grinding his still clothed hips against Clouds. “They’re down far enough for what we have time for. Don’t you like it when i touch you here?” 

Cloud hissed, clinging to Leon’s waist. “Here as in my cock or here as in the bathroom. Because as hot as you are, the bathroom isn’t the most romantic place to make out.” 

“I don’t think either of us were ever accused of being romantic.” Leon muttered, nipping soft kisses down Cloud’s throat. 

“Oh, i don’t know.” Cloud mumbled, breathy and pliant. “That midnight picnic you took me on had everything but lit candles.”

Leon laughed quietly. “Shut up. We did that once.” 

“And i still remember-” Cloud cut off with a groan when Leon gently squeezes his balls. His legs spread all on their own. “We-we might be a little old for you to bend me over the sink.” 

“Nonsense,” Leon spoke in that rough deep voice. “I know exactly how flexible you are, but if you need a reminder that’s fine too.” 

Cloud’s eyes squeezed shut, feeling ridiculously over stimulated. Leon’s greatest kink was torturing Cloud until he was a rambling mess. Since the first time they’d been together until now, it hadn’t gotten old. 

“Squall…” Cloud shuddered hard. 

“Unbelievably hot,” Leon muttered, taking off the rest of Cloud’s clothes with a well practiced method while keeping him distracted and still. “But you know you’re going to have to do your best to keep quiet.” 

“You’re such a bastard,” Cloud said, hating to admit how much he loved this side of his husband. “Hurry up.” 

“Don’t rush me,” 

“We have only until one of the babes wake up. Hurry.” Cloud snapped, knowing he’d be livid if this moment didn’t pan out. 

“Eager,” Leon taunted, pulling off his own clothes as he nudged Cloud closer to lean against the sink. He trailed his fingers across Cloud’s skin and watched it twitch and tense. He pressed his lips to Cloud’s spine and listened to him whimper. 

“Yes,” Cloud inhaled every time Leon made contact with him. “Is that what you want to hear?” 

Leon bit the back of Cloud’s neck to get a shaky moan. “We could both use a little stress reliever.” He held Cloud’s hips and bent him over the sink. “Right?” 

“Right. Now.” 

“Anything you want, Rain Cloud.” 

~~

After two hours of running around, the twins were finally starting to settle. They’d spent all that time chasing Riku and the two year old ran, annoyed with them and wanting to be left alone. He’d finally climbed up Leon’s leg, on the brink of a tantrum. 

Cloud had settled the almost fight by pulling out another blanket from the hall closet to remake the fort in the living room, this time big enough for all three babies. They laughed loudly and tumbled over pillows, liking the enclosed space. One side of it was kept raised so Cloud or Leon could keep an eye on them, but for the most part they seemed content to play inside it, each of them holding a different plush toy. Riku’s wolf had been returned to him and Sora and Roxas had taken to cuddling others they’d found in Riku’s room. 

“At the risk of jinxing it, today hasn’t been too bad. I think Riku likes having someone to play with when he’s not pouting.” Leon said, putting in a movie Riku liked. He doubted the kids would really watch it but the singing would no doubt catch their interest in small bursts.

“Yeah, well we haven’t had to go to work yet. They may not like that.” Cloud said, laying on the floor beside the fort, his head resting on a pillow. He’d rather watch the ceiling than the kids movie. 

“Cloud, you know Shera is picking them up tomorrow.” 

“I know that, but i know it doesn’t take much for things to change.” Cloud smiled faintly. “Think of this as a test run.” 

Leon huffed, “And you say i’m the one with the soft heart.” 

“You are, Lion.” Cloud said, groaning a second later when Roxas dropped down on his chest and curled up against him like a cat. “I like to think this weekend was more to give me time to adjust. Which i appreciated.” 

“Shera is coming back tomorrow and will have a new home for the twins.” Leon sighed, tired of saying it. It was bad enough he had to repeat himself to their friends, dealing with his husband was too much. “You don’t need to push like everyone else.” 

Cloud tilted his head to look up at him. “And it’s killing you to think about them leaving. You’re a good daddy.” 

“Shut up,” Leon grumbled, looking up when there was a soft continuous sound that he realized was Sora trying to sing alone with the movie. It was a stream of nonsense sounds but he was so happy mumbling along. “Besides, we have to think about Riku too.” 

From inside the fort, Sora leaned against Riku. They had expected Riku to shove him away for the hundredth time, but the older toddler seemed use to it and left Sora alone. With the bowl of cheerios between them to share they seemed to have found common ground. 

“Someone’s excuse is fluttering away,” Cloud muttered. 

“Bite me,” 

“Oh, i’d truly love to.” Cloud smirked, not moving as Roxas squirmed around on top of him. His hands were on Cloud’s face and he blinked up at the baby who giggled, finding it funny for whatever reason that he was above him. “Do you think you’re taller than me?” 

Roxas continued to laugh, hands on Cloud’s cheek. 

“You’re not.” Cloud pouted. “I’m taller.” 

“Whatever you say, shortie.” Leon muttered, watching them fondly. It was almost strange to have this calm moment to be able to appreciate them. No one was crying or screaming or trying to climb up something dangerously high that they could fall off of. 

Cloud gasped loudly, faking his hurt. “How dare you. I am not short!” 

“You are kinda short, babe,” Leon smirked. 

“Roxas,” Cloud whined. “Daddy is mean.” 

The baby laughed again, making fun of Cloud’s whining by mimicking his sounds. 

“Cloud…” Leon sighed, “Don’t start.” 

“I’ve started.” 

“Daddy,” Riku held out the empty bowl while watching the movie and acting as if Leon’s purpose was to refill his snacks. 

Leon snorted. “You’ve had enough.” 

“This is what we’ve been reduced to. A chair and a servant. Can’t wait till they're teenagers.” Cloud deadpanned but his lips were tipping up into a smile. 

“Well, yeah, but by the time they’re teenagers i can go back to being an asshole.” Leon muttered, speaking quietly so the kids would ignore his cussing. “Won’t have to worry about hurt feelings.” 

“Liar. We were both troublesome teenagers and anyone challenging us wasn’t a battle we were going to take lying down. These kids won’t be any different. They're too much like us already.” Cloud chuckled. “Why are you being a ninny, you know that.” 

“Well lucky we’ll only have to deal with one.” Leon snapped, in full denial. 

“Okay, Lion.” Cloud smiled, moving Roxas’ knee so it wasn’t digging into his collar. 

When the doorbell rang Leon pulled himself up. Cloud obviously wasn’t going to make an effort to get it given his current predicament. There were few people that rang the bell anyway. Most people just wandered right in or used their key. 

“Should have known.” Leon said, answering the door and finding Vincent on the other side. His dark hair was braided down his back and he nodded his head in greeting. He was one of few people who didn’t barge right in. “Hey,” 

“Strifehart.” Vincent greeted as he came in. “Denzel has dragged Cid out to dinner at some bar he probably shouldn’t be able to get into. I thought i’d come see the new little ones.” 

Leon smiled faintly, for all the man’s stoic behavior he loved children. “I swear to… They are only here until tomorrow.” 

“If you say so, Leon.” Vincent said, following the giggling to the living room where he raised a mocking brow at Cloud’s plight. “Getting pinned already?” 

Cloud chuckled. “Well if it isn’t step-dad showing his face.” 

“Be silent,” Vincent said. 

“Una Valtine!” Riku said, jumping up and nearly tripping over the corner of the fort as he dashed out. Sora had slumped forward and started crying for only a few seconds before he saw someone new in the room. 

“Hello Riku,” Vincent said, bending down to pick the boy up. “How are you, little one?” 

Riku reached up to tug on Vincent headband with a grin and laughed when Vincent playfully knocked his hand away. 

“Better today,” Cloud said. 

“That’s good to hear. Cid said dinner was a bit of a hassle,” Vincent said, still batting Riku’s hands away as he glanced at the twins. Roxas was happily playing with Cloud’s blond spikes and Sora had inched closer to Vincent, looking up at the stranger in awe. Vincent was tall. “And who are you?” 

“Sora.” 

It was hard to say who was the most shocked in the room when Riku was the one to answer. It was always a delight when Riku answered a question but to have him both introduce the baby and add a new word to his vocabulary was brand new. 

“Very good, Riku.” Leon said before he could help it, feeling that familiar pride. He refused to get choked up but damn if he wasn’t feeling something.

“Sora,” Vincent repeated, crouching down with Riku still held in his arms to smile at the older twin. “Nice to meet you Sora.” 

Sora laughed, shoving closer and wanting to climb up into his arms too. 

“Una Valtine,” Riku said, getting his attention again. He pointed across the room to Cloud and Roxas. “Roxy.” 

“Ooh,” Cloud grinned. “There’s a good sign.” 

“Sora and Roxy.” Vincent repeated with a smile. He always spoke to Riku like he was an adult, a method he swore by. “Thank you for telling me.” 

Riku smiled, humming an affirmative noise in response. It seemed like such a leap from the day before when he was all tears and tantrums but it was the step in the right direction. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner since Denzel and Cid have probably wandered off some place atrocious?” Leon asked. “Not like we can say no to another set of eyes and hands.” 

Vincent nodded and sat on the floor where he crossed his legs. Riku and Sora remained curled up against him and even Roxas had decided to come inspect the new stranger. “That would be nice, thank you.” 

“C’mon Vincent.” Cloud chuckled. “You’re family. No need to act all formal.” 

Vincent made a face at Cloud, sticking his tongue out that had all three kids in a happy fit of laughter as they mimicked him. 

Had Vincent not been on Cid’s airship all those years ago, who knows if Cid would have been as keen to ignore the tiny stowaways on board. Vincent had been the one to encourage Cloud to keep annoying Cid until he gave him jobs to earn his keep and ensure they weren’t kicked off at the following stops.

“I am not formal.” 

Cloud smiled faintly. “I was just teasing. You know you’re always welcome.” 

“You seem to have inherited a love of strays.” Vincent commented instead. 

“To which i am grateful for.” Leon said, offering Cloud his hands to pull him up to his feet. Cloud held onto him tightly and drew him into a playful kiss that was all tongue. 

“Love you,” Cloud grinned. “I guess i’ll poke around the kitchen and see what we have for dinner.” 

“You are a saint,” Leon mused, groping his husband discreetly as he headed into the kitchen. It was fortunate that at least one of them could cook.

“You two were made for each other,” Vincent commented, letting the twins and Riku play with his hands, all three of them inspecting his blood red nail polish and chunky golden rings worn on left hand. Aesthetically the gold pieces were pleasing to the eye but Leon had once seen him in a fight and the jewelry had swiftly turned into a deadly weapon. 

Leon shrugged to hide his embarrassment and dropped down on the couch. “Yeah, i guess so.” He offered a small smile. “It’s all Cloud though. He thinks the world of you and Cid.” 

“He’s a little fool.” Vincent said, but his voice was soft and fond as he smiled at the children. Riku took off to the toy box and brought back a toy to show Vincent which had the twins following suit. “Always has been, but his heart has always been in the right place. I believe you are much the same.” 

“Nah, Cloud is the soft-hearted one.” 

“Liar,” Vincent mused, able to have the conversation with Leon while seemingly giving all of his attention to the kids. Riku handed him a toy car, the movie completely forgotten about. “Cloud has that good heart but he is cynical. He grew up with a lot of loss and in a rough environment. He is critical of himself, but he holds on tightly to the good things in his life. You. These babies. I almost pity anyone that thinks they can take his family from him.” 

“Well that’s not going to happen.” Leon said, knowing his feelings were quite mutual. He and Cloud were going to remain inseparable. 

Vincent finally turned his head enough to look at Leon. “I wonder if you realize how settled you are.” 

“Settled?” Leon repeated. “More or less, i guess.” 

“You aren’t just a new comer around here anymore. You moved on a whim. Attained your job. Found Cloud, dated him, married him, moved in with him.” Vincent smiled very faintly. “You have children with him.” 

Leon huffed out a laugh. “The twins aren’t staying, Vincent.” 

“That has yet to be seen.” Vincent disagreed. “I wonder when you’ll realize you have gained many gifts and should share them.” 

“Share them?” Leon frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Vincent calmly broke apart Sora and Roxas’ tug of war over a single car and gave them the one he’d been holding to make it even. Riku was rolling his car across the room, obviously winning whatever race he’d created. “You and Cloud say very little, but i’ve pieced together enough to know there is strain in your biological family.” He stared at Leon. “Do they know about Riku?” 

Leon winced. “No.” 

“Cloud?” 

“No,” Leon muttered. “I talk to my sister a bit, but she loves to chatter and i’m happy to let her. She knows i’m seeing someone but not more than that, and Laguna…” He sighed, having dealt with those feelings of confusion and guilt before. “I don’t know what to do with him.” 

Vincent nodded, evidently pleased with the honest answer. It only occurred to Leon then that Vincent wasn’t accusing him of anything, merely trying to understand the situation. 

“I care about Cloud. Cid and i both do. It was easier to see Denzel as our kid a bit faster than Cloud given our age differences, but we’ve always been attached.” Vincent explained. He was twelve years older than Cloud and twenty years older than Denzel. It was easy to see how he’d become like a parent to the two kids on the dangerous airship. “I would be pissed if he didn’t tell me he was happy, in love, and a father. How will yours take it?” 

Leon rubbed his eyes. “I really don’t know. I was never the golden child. Why bring all this up at all?” 

Vincent shrugged. “I like you, Leon. Our past is something we all have to face eventually and either let it go or conquer it. The marriage oddly enough didn’t seem like a big deal given that you eloped and adopting Riku came with it’s stresses. You were busy and worried and learning. It took a great deal of time to relax. Adopting two more is a show of strength and i think you’re ready for it, but after a certain point you will have missed the grand opportunity to share your life with your family. You should consider it.” 

Leon was quiet for a moment, letting that sink in. Vincent certainly wasn’t wrong, but bridging the gap between him and his father had never been his strong suit. If anything he was better at pushing the man away. 

“I don’t suppose there’s any point in reiterating that i have no plans to adopt more kids?” Leon muttered, helping Sora climb onto the couch beside him to grab his sippy cup. 

“None whatsoever.” Vincent chuckled. “I don’t know what hurt you so bad as a child. It is not my place to pry, but you aren’t alone in this anymore. Whether the results are good or bad doesn’t matter. In the end, you will still have Cloud and these babies but you’ll find a weight might be gone too. Consider it?” 

Leon nodded slowly, stroking his hands down Sora’s hair. The spikes were so much like his husbands. “Yes.” He pulled the baby into his arms and hugged him close. Sora was all too happy to return the affection. “And thank you, for not asking questions.” 

“I understand privacy better than most,” Vincent agreed. “But should you want to talk, you know there are many around here that would listen.” 

“Oh yes, no one will let me forget.” Leon laughed quietly. The second he and Cloud had gone out on a date, Cloud’s friends had seen that as all the permission they needed to adopt him into their group. 

Vincent snorted. “It sure is tiresome, isn’t it?” 

Leon laughed, “You’ve lived with Cid for over a decade, you tell me.”

“Absolutely exhausting.” Vincent agreed. 

“You two done having your heart to heart in here?” Cloud said, appearing at the doorway. He had a wooden spoon in hand an a black apron around his waist. 

Leon shifted to look at him while Roxas ran up to try and take the spoon from Cloud’s fingers. He stood on tiptoe while he reached but Cloud kept it in hand. “What are you talking about?” 

Cloud rolled his eyes. “I know the sounds of Vincent's soothing docile tones when he wants to talk about something important.” 

“Nonsense,” Vincent said, rolling his own eyes. It wasn’t hard to see where Cloud had learned the habit.

“Yeah, whatever. Dinner will be in fifteen minutes, babes.” Cloud added, “I’m using this one Roxas, come get one of your own.” 

“Someone will need to learn to cook besides Cloud,” Vincent mused. 

“I would complain but you’re right.” Leon said, wincing when he heard a small crash and realized that Riku had overturn the small basket of toys over inside the fort. “Hey, kid. That’s not how we play with those.” Really it was a lost cause but he’d try. 

Cloud laughed. “Pretend you’re actually getting them to clean up than. Dinner is almost done and all.” 

“Do you need help?” Vincent asked. 

“Nope, i have Roxas.” Cloud said. The smaller blond followed Cloud, or more specifically, his wooden spoon back into the kitchen. 

Leon smiled as he watched the pair, ignoring the knowing look Vincent was giving him. “Okay, let’s see if i can’t say you’re the ones cleaning up when it’s actually me.” 

There really wasn’t that much to straighten up but it was still a small struggle to take the cars from Riku. Sora had dropped his empty cup and wiggled his way off the couch to continue playing but Vincent grabbed him to keep him out of the way. 

“You know,” Vincent commented, holding the squirming boy close. “Your denial is expected but why are you truly under the impression that you are giving these children back?” 

Leon sighed loudly. “Because we are. We have Riku to think about. Cloud and i both work and we’re only just getting by as it is.” 

“Only an idiot would take your children from you. Both you and Cloud are the type to fight first and deal with the consequences later. You won’t take the twins away from him anymore than he would take them from you.” Vincent said, a strange amount of humor in his voice.

Leon shook his head, putting Riku on his hips where he would behave and not knock the toys over again. “We haven’t discussed it.” 

“I imagine there’s very little to discuss at this point.” 

“There’s everything to discuss, Vincent.” Leon snorted. “I can’t just claim the kids because they’re in my house like you did with a couple of kids on your airship.” 

Vincent’s amusement remained. “It’s true the system rather failed Cloud but i like to think it was for the best. I’m happy to lend a hand if it’s convincing you require.” 

Leon was about to decline but he knew well what Vincent’s connections could handle. “I really don’t know what we’ll require. There are some days i don’t know what i need and others it’s painfully simply.” 

Vincent stood slowly, awkwardly with Sora still wiggling in his arms but he managed. “You need Cloud and he needs you. Simple.” 

“When you say it like that, it is.” Leon rolled his eyes again. It was far too easy to pick up on while talking to him. “I guess…” He paused for a moment, wondering why he was even sharing so much with Vincent. It was probably because he was a great listener and amazingly discreet. “I guess i worry too much. It was so easy to get here. I don’t want to lose it just was easily.” 

“Roxy?” Riku said suddenly, looking around and just realizing the mini blond was missing. 

“He’s with papa.” Leon said, cuddling his son closer. He could hear the blond banging whatever utensil Cloud gave him against the floor. He nodded for Vincent to follow him, sure dinner was practically ready by now. 

“You have no reason to have those fears.” Vincent cut in speaking softly. He offered Leon a smirk as he brushed past him with Sora. “Don’t you know? Wolves mate for life.” 

Leon laughed suddenly, unable to help it. It was a ridiculous comment that brought him some comfort all the same. He and Cloud really were going to have a serious talk. 

~~~

Dinner was an amusing affair and seemed to flow easier when there were the same number of adults as children. Sora spent the entire meal trying to mimic Riku and eating like he did. He used his hands and even tried to use the fork he’d stolen from Vincent. Roxas was happy to either use his fingers or be fed. As long as he got food he didn’t seem to care much how it happened. 

Riku was watching everything, finally finding both twins amusing for exactly those differences. Sora trying to compete with him and Roxas not caring seemed to have him laughing. It was a far cry from when the twins had arrived and he’d burst into tears. It was hard to say if he just liked having playmates or if he understood now that he wouldn’t have his daddies taken from him. 

“You know you wouldn’t even have to move, just remodel a little. There’s space.” Vincent commented once dinner was over. It got him a scowl from Leon and a huff of laughter from Cloud. 

“We don’t need to make plans today,” Cloud muttered, not arguing when Vincent cleared the table since the other two had their hands full. “That can wait until we’ve made some decisions.” 

Vincent rolled his eyes and went about doing dishes as Leon grabbed the boys for a bath. It wasn’t looking like it would be as painful as it had been the previous night when Riku ran off to get his bag of bath toys to show to the twins like they hadn’t seen them the night before. 

“I can do that,” Cloud said, getting lightly shoved away by Vincent. 

“You cooked, and Leon is wrangling three children to bathe. I can do a few dishes.” Vincent shrugged. “Now what is this nonsense about returning those children?” 

Cloud smiled and leaned his hip against the counter. “That’s just Squall refusing to get his hopes up. There are many legal hoops to jump through and even you can’t smooth all of them out. He’s always felt like he had a hard time holding onto family.” 

Vincent nodded once. “Then its your job to reassure him. I will speak to Shera.” 

“You don’t have to. We are adults.” Cloud’s small smile remained. “They are cute little kids though, aren’t they? It wouldn’t take too much work to have them fitting in here seamlessly.” 

“It will take a lot of work, and the fact that you don’t consider it so makes you a great father.” Vincent said, drying his hands on a dishtowel. “Cid has already worked out the plans to expand your home appropriately. I’m sure he’ll share them with you once the twins are official.” 

Cloud winced, “And that’s fine but if you catch wind of Tifa or Yuffie planning any nonsense, please put a stop to it.” 

“And deny them their job as those boys aunts? Do i look stupid?” Vincent’s laughter was soft, but Cloud knew how serious he was. His entire family looked forward to spoiling his kids. 

~~~~

Vincent headed home after the kitchen was clean and Cloud walked into the bathroom just as Leon was pulling the boys out of the tub. All three of them were wrapped in huge, fluffy towels and Sora was trying to climb back into the empty tub. 

“Success?” Cloud asked, picking up Riku who was dripping everywhere to help him dry off properly. 

“I would say so. Only a little fighting and a lot of sharing.” Leon mused. He had Roxas trapped on his lap while he dried off the tiny blond. “Sora, bath time is over. No more water.” He stretched to pull Sora away from the tub and cursed when he nearly accidentally shoved the baby to the floor. “C’mere you.” 

“Did you have fun, Riku?” Cloud asked as he dried his hair. He got one of his favorite shy smiles in return. 

“Uh huh,” 

“Good, all ready for bedtime? Want to read a story.” 

“Ya!” Riku pulled away from his towel and ran naked from the room to his own where his books here kept. 

“That’s all you, Rain Cloud.” Leon chuckled, tossing Cloud the boys pajamas and working on wrestling the twins himself. 

“I got it,” Cloud agreed, giving chase. 

Leon worked on the twins one at a time and fortunately, Roxas was able to stand there patiently and wait while Leon dried Sora off. It wasn’t something he ever expected to happen again so he was grateful for it tonight. 

“Dry twins.” Leon stated uselessly but he got the desired effect when Sora laughed. He drifted off into a wave of happily mumbles and sounds that would someday be better words. In the last two days the only words they’d heard from the twins were ‘no,’ ‘okay,’ 'yay,' and each others names. It wasn’t many words for their age, but it was triple what Riku had used so Leon wasn’t worried. 

He’d wondered if they’d ever spoken a ‘mama’ or ‘dada’ to their parents but they had probably been too young to manage it. It was a little sad, but couldn't be helped now.

Roxas grabbed at his attention again when he started pulling the toilet paper off of the roll. “Hey! You’re usually the well behaved one, troublemaker.” Leon chuckled, his words nothing but gentle. “Diapers for both of you, especially before one of you decides to pee on the floor.” 

He grabbed them both, easily holding the squirming boys and carrying them back to Riku’s room where a changing table sat. 

“Riku picking a book?” 

“He’s picked about seven.” Cloud mused, but the boy was dressed for bed already. A second later Cloud came to stand beside Leon and grabbed one of the twins. They’d already figured out that things went much more smoothly they were both working with their own twin. Any one person that was able to handle two kids at once was clearly magical.

“This one!” Riku held a book over his head and held that pose until both of his fathers hard turned away from dressing the twins to look. 

“That one?” Leon chuckled. 

“You’re gonna read it to us, right?” Cloud said, picking Sora up and looking at his husband. “Our room again?” 

“May as well. It’s their last night.” Leon muttered, holding Roxas. 

“Yep!” Riku cheered, following them into their room. He threw the book up onto the bed before climbing in himself. He sat on the foot of the bed and looked at them expectantly. “Book.” 

“Okay baby,” Leon laughed softly, sitting on the bed before letting Roxas go. “Go ahead.” 

Riku opened the book while Cloud set Sora down and flipped to the first page with words. He didn’t even seem bothered by the twins crowding closer to see why the book was so important and pointed to the first word. 

Cloud stayed standing and read out loud over Riku’s shoulder. It had long been a game for him to read slowly as he waited for Riku to point to the next word. In the beginning they’d hoped he’d get used to talking that way but now that he was more comfortable with his words they figured it would go a long way with his reading comprehension. 

Both twins tried to following long and mimic Riku. Roxas point to words long after they were said and Sora pointing to the words on the following page. Considering there was barely ten words a page, it worked out rather well. 

“One night soon you’ll be able to read it to us.” Cloud said, kissing the top of Riku’s head once the book was finished. “Now it’s time for bed.” 

“One more,” Riku said, holding up the book again. 

“No, bedtime.” Cloud grinned. 

“You want to sleep in the big bed?” Leon asked, getting and instant nod. “Good, time for bed.” All three were tucked in at the head of the bed with Riku in the middle and the blankets curled up around them. There was really no point in trying to put the twins back into the little playpen to sleep. That hadn’t worked well before, it probably wouldn’t work now. 

All three had their stuffed animal to cuddle and Leon being the worrier he was, surrounded the bed with pillows in case one of the twins rolled too far in their sleep. For the next half hour the men sat on the edge of the bed until all three children had finally lost the battle with sleep. 

They’d lost their bed again, the three babies somehow taking up all the space available but then again, the pair was fond of the couch. 

“I’m beat,” Cloud sighed. 

“Yeah, but i might be able to stay up a little longer instead of crashing like an old man.” Leon yawned, grabbing Cloud so they could both collapse onto the couch. “Think you can stay up with me?” 

“I’ll manage, Lion.” 

~

The following morning was much more subdued then the one before. The kids ate breakfast and played and both twins were happily chasing Riku around the house. Unlike before Riku was the one engaging them now and the twins seemed to thrive under his attention. 

It was Cloud and Leon that seemed to be less than thrilled to see this particular Monday. Leon seemed to be the worse of the two. He’d only just barely eaten breakfast and Cloud had nudged him to watch the kids while he’d cleaned up. That entire time had been spent silently watching the boys play as if burning it into his memory. 

“Oh Lion,” Cloud said, leaning against the door frame. “Why are you doing this to yourself?” 

Leon scowled at nothing for a second and let the hostility go. “Not doing anything.” 

“Yeah, okay. Should i call Shera and tell her she doesn’t need to bother to show up today?” Cloud asked. 

“She’s already on her way.” 

“Well that’s where your mood went.” Cloud muttered, heading into the room and sitting on the floor beside his husband. From that vantage point they could see all three boys inside their blanket fort doing something with foam blocks and a dinosaur figure. 

“Shut it.” 

“Squall,” Cloud sighed, resting his head on his shoulder. “You gave me time to adjust, and i gave you time to think. This is stupid now. Why are you so convinced we’re not keeping them?” 

“We can’t afford two more, Cloud. We just can’t.” Leon muttered. “It’s so much at once.” 

Cloud hummed and nodded. “So i’m going to pretend that stupid ass excuse wasn’t just spouted from your mouth. We’re not destitute. It would be tight, but we could make it work. I can pick up shifts at Tifa’s again if we need something extra.” 

“You already have two jobs.” 

“Fine, you take the shifts at Tifa’s.” 

Leons lips twitched into a smile, “Fuck you. Maybe i will.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Cloud mused, “So we’re keeping them?” 

Leon went back to shifting uncomfortably and sighed. “I just don’t know. I was terrified just trying to be a good father to one kid. Trying with three seems like a bad choice.” 

“You know how much i love you, right?” 

“Yes?” Leon looked over a Cloud with mild confusion. 

“Good. i want you to take it to heart now when i tell you to shut the fuck up. You’re an amazing dad. Amazing Squall. Not having one as a kid doesn’t mean anything. You’ve succeeded in this role and you’re going to keep succeeding.” 

Leon fought to roll his eyes and didn’t want to trigger any sort of mental break down. “How do you know?” 

“Because i live here. I know how much Riku loves you. I see the way the twins look are you. The way you are with them. You’re a great dad,” Cloud muttered, pecking his lips against Leon’s cheek. “I don’t have any delusions about this being easy, but i love these kids. We’ll make it work.” 

“Shera’s already on her way. She should be here soon.” Leon said weakly, actually looking as heart broken as he sounded. 

“Awe, Lion. Shera comes to visit all the time. It’s not a big deal.” Cloud said, “What more can i say to convince you that it’s okay to want this.”

Both of them were actually startled when the front door open and Shera started calling out her hellos. “Where are my Strifeharts!” 

“Follow the noise,” Cloud laughed, noting the boys deeming this visitor unimportant, that or they just hadn’t really noticed her yet. 

Shera appeared around the corner with a smile. “I didn’t get any calls. It looks like you two survived.” 

“See for yourself,” Cloud nodded to the fort where Riku was building a tower out of blocks and the twins were making a game out of knocking it over. 

“I knew you two could handle it. I can’t thank you enough.” She said, walking to the car seats that were where they'd left them and the bag beside them to see if the twins things were packed. “Things went smoothly?” 

“Of course not, but that's how kids are,” Cloud grinned at her, deciding to answer when Leon was proving to be in a nonverbal mood. “It got better when Riku stopped crying,” 

“I’ll bet. I can’t thank you two enough for keeping them this weekend.” Shera smiled when the boys came tumbling out of the fort. Sora in particular looked like he landed a little hard but he just picked himself up on wobbly legs to chase after the other two. “I’m glad they started getting along. I was able to get in contact with quite a few foster homes but only two were open to twins. I’m going to do what i can to keep them together.” 

Shera smiled at Sora who finally noticed her and was happy to inspect the stranger he’d seen before. “Are you ready to go bye bye sweetie?” 

“Squall…” Cloud said, giving him a now or never sort of look but Leon was watching Riku who now looked at Shera the way he did any enemy. 

“Bye?” Riku repeated. 

Shera crouched down to their level and nodded. “That’s right honey. The twins are going to a new home.”

“No.” 

“Uh oh,” Cloud muttered. That certainly wasn’t a reaction that had expected on Saturday. 

“I’m afraid so,” Shera said, keeping her tone gentle in that practiced way that said she often worked with children. “Remember, the twins were just here for the weekend.” 

“No!” Riku grabbed Sora by his wrist and dragged him away from Shera and back over to Roxas who was holding Riku’s wolf plush just outside of their fort. 

Shera sighed, “Oh dear.” 

“What’s the matter Riku?” Leon asked, feeling very much like he was sharing his sons feelings. 

“My babies! Mine!” Riku said and the tears started. He held onto both twins who watched him curiously. It was Roxas that started crying next, solely because Riku was. It was a far cry from when Shera had dropped them off and Riku was trying to shove them away. 

“I think you’re a bit little for babies,” Shera tried to get him to smile but he only got louder. 

“No bye!” 

“Well if that isn’t everyone’s feelings in a nutshell,” Cloud mumbled. 

It was hard to explain to a two year old the complexities of keeping babies that weren’t his and even Shera’s experience had her treading lightly. 

“Riku, honey-” 

“No! No Bye! My Sora! My Roxy!” Riku and Roxas both continued to cry and Sora just looked alarmed, looking back and forth between everyone in the room as if that would help him find the problem. “Go away!” 

“Well that’s a quick way to try and break my heart,” Shera commented, glancing over at the men. “Thoughts?” 

“Don’t look at me. I’m with Riku.” Cloud grinned harder when Shera’s brows rose. 

“My babies.” Riku sucked in too much air while crying and started coughing, but it didn’t loosen his grip any. “Daddy!” 

Whatever little resolve Leon had shattered. He got to his feet only to kneel down a few steps away next to the crying children. Riku launched himself against his chest, quickly followed by Roxas. What ever the problem was, he expected Leon to be able to fix it. “Riku…” 

“Daddy,” Riku hiccuped. “Babies stay.” 

“You want them to stay here?” Leon asked softly, stroking his fingers though the boys hair. 

“Love.” 

It was the one word that would have broken Leon more than any other. It was one of Riku’s first words and he still used in all the right places. 

“Okay, Riku.” Leon said, happy to let Riku make the decision for all of them. 

Cloud laughed quietly and shook his head. He held his arms out and a second later had Sora climbing all over him. “Sorry Shera. I know you worked hard all weekend for these two but you’re going to have a full blown rebellion on your hands if you try to take them away.” 

“I’m starting to see that.” Shera nodded, eyes going from one child to the next. “It’s going to be a process you know.” 

Leon didn’t answer and just continued to soothe the crying boys, both clinging to his shirt. Riku needed the comfort and Roxas had no idea why he was upset. 

“Yeah, you see my husband over there with the arm full of crying little ones doesn't care.” Cloud said, rubbing Sora’s back. Poor thing wasn’t in tears but he was definitely confused. “We'll do whatever the routine is. We foster them, we adopt them, we call Vincent to make the paperwork go away. You know the drill.” 

Shera was so surprised she snorted and ended up falling into laughter. “Okay, okay. Don’t threaten me. They can stay. I should have known this would happen.”

“You really should have,” Cloud agreed, putting Sora on his hip as he walked Shera back to the door. “Thank you.” He added quietly. 

She winked and held her fingers to her lips. “All totally worth it to see these babies in a loving home. I’ll take care of everything.” 

“Thank you.” He repeated, waving to her as she headed out again. He looked at Sora in his arms, staring up at him with a very oddly placed frown. It just didn’t belong on the boy. “Love you, Sora.” 

Cloud held him tight, getting one in return as he stepped back into the living room. Nothing had changed in that short minute. The boys were calming slowly though tears still flowed and Leon held them against his chest. 

“Wasn’t so hard, was it babe?” Cloud said, sitting beside them so Sora could add to their puppy pile and cling to Leon. “They’re gonna be ours.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Happy?” 

Leon glanced up at Cloud, his eyes glassy from unshed tears. “Yeah.” 

“Good. Now go cancel your class today because we have babies to welcome properly.” 

Leon laughed shakily and nodded, but he didn’t do more than lean his head against Cloud’s shoulder. In one weekend one child had turned into three and it was everything he never knew he wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when i think i'm done with this series... another idea pops up. Next up, Laguna.


End file.
